¡Cafe no!
by deteconan
Summary: Hay una razon muy importante por la cual Ryoma prefiere la Ponta que una Lata de café,los chicos de Seigaku lo descubriran gracias a la curiocidad de Syusuke ¿Que pasara? mi historia de despedida al 2011. mi favorita


Chicos! me decidi a subir mi ultima historia 2011 a pesar de que este año no publique mucho aqui y lo siento mucho, pero supongo que de inspiracion no estuve bien o con ganas de publicar ^^, sin embargo este año a sido uno de los mejores de mi vida por muchas razones, digamos que por fin soy una persona feliz XD.

esta historia la escibi cuando aun estaba en el colegio (si chicos me gradue!) y me encanta, es una de mis favoritas y nunca pense que podria escribir una historia buena de humor ^^.

._.

Hay una razón muy importante por la cual Ryoma prefiere mil veces la Ponta al Café en lata, los titulares de Seigaku lo descubrirán de una dura manera, todo gracias a Syusuke.

¡Cafe no!

Era una tarde calurosa en Japón, el clima demandaba quedarse en casa con aire acondicionado y bebiendo algo, sin embargo los titulares del club de tenis Seigaku no podían darse ese lujo.

Se encontraban en la escuela a pesar de que era día sábado entrenando bajo el caliente astro. Solo podían conformarse con beber algo frio.

Syusuke miraba con una sonrisa y una lata de Cola en sus manos, aun cerrada y muy fría. Su Kohai se encontraba en estos momentos frente a la máquina de bebidas, no tenia que espiar para adivinar que pediría: Ponta de uva.

El menor deposito el dinero en la ranura y posteriormente apretó el botón que lo separaba de su bebida favorita. Tomo la lata y comenzó a caminar en dirección a un árbol con sombra, el calor era tan agobiante que el Buchou les había dado 10 minutos de descanso y ese acontecimiento rara vez ocurría y debía aprovecharlo.

Cuando el pequeño prodigio se sentó en el lugar que quería algo ocurrió con la lata que estaba a punto de abrir ¡Desapareció!

-¿eh?-miro confundido su mano

Luego una mano apareció detrás del árbol y le entrego una lata. Hizo caso omiso a eso y procedió a abrirla pero al leer la etiqueta se detuvo.

-¿Café?-pregunto confundido

Una risita se escucho por detrás y frunció el seño

-Nee ¿Echizen-kun, no crees que hoy hace mucho calor?-pregunto el tensai distraídamente mientras abría la lata blanca en sus manos

-¡Ey!-Ryoma comprendió lo que pasaba y se puse de pie de un salto-¡eso es mío!-exigió de manera seria, pero ignorando lo infantil que se veía en esos momentos.

-¿no crees que es hora de un cambio? Echizen-kun-ignoro el castaño tomando de la lata

-¡No!-se quejo el niño intentando recuperar su refresco, ambos forcejearon un rato, pero el tensai logro beber todo el contenido mientras luchaba divertido

-lo siento-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Tch-mascullo el menor enojado mirando el refresco en sus manos

-¿no te gusta el Café?

-nunca lo he probado-respondió el chico

Fuji abrió sutilmente los ojos sorprendido

-¿de verdad?-el misterio de la reacción del chico le intrigaba y quería verla cuanto antes-es una bebida fría y que entrega mucha energía, es extraño que no la hayas probado, es perfecta para este calor

-a mí me gusta la ponta-respondió el peli verde malhumorado abriendo la lata

La bebió en un par de minutos, al terminar hizo como que masticaba un par de veces, el sabor era realmente diferente a la Ponta, quizás porque nunca había probado la cafeína. Lo ignoro y se sentó el mismo lugar junto al árbol disfrutando sus escasos minutos de descanso, el Tensai le acompaño con una enorme sonrisa. De pronto se sintió extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el mayor

-no sé

Cerró los ojos un par de minutos para abrirlos rápidamente

-bueno ¡Vamos a entrenar!-de pronto su ánimo se transformo en uno realmente alegre, el mayor parpadeo y el chico desapareció por las pistas de tenis

-oh, oh

-¡Titulares acabo el descanso!-mando la voz del capitán

Rápidamente se reunieron todos a jugar en parejas Ryoma que estaba mucho más animado que de costumbre se puso con Eiji.

Los demás miraban intrigados su juego ambos saltaban de un lado a otro devolviendo pelotas, parecían dos gatos de tras de estambres

-¡Nya! ¡Ochibi es muy bueno en esto!

Pero el juego del menor comenzó a aumentar en fuerza y velocidad hasta parecer un borrón en la pista

-E-Esto no estaba en los datos-mascullo Inui

Antes de 10 minutos de juego Kikumaru estaba totalmente muerto en la pista, pero el príncipe seguía con una energía invencible

-algo muy raro está pasando-murmuro Momoshiro

-fhssssssssssss-siseo Kaido estando de acuerdo con su rival por rara vez

-¡Sempais!-grito la voz del pequeño-¿juguemos? ¿Juguemos?

-¿eh?-miraron todos el comportamiento del normalmente serio chico, que parecía un niño de 5 años con exceso de azúcar

-sigan jugando o darán vueltas por holgazanear

-¡sii!-grito nuevamente la vocecita-¡Buchou queremos correr!-añadió saltando animadamente

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron los demás como respuesta

Las gafas del capitán brillaron con malicia

-si así lo quieren ¡10 vueltas!

-¿solo eso?-pregunto el novato decepcionado

-¡20!-grito irritado por el comportamiento

-¡¿EH?-los demás no podían creer ni entender nada

-¿nada más?-volvió a preguntar

-¡30!-grito con una notable venita sobresaliendo en su frente

-pe-la mirada ambarina no pudo terminar por barias manos que le taparon la boca

-¡CALLATE!

-¡bueno!-grito soltándose y empezó a correr a una velocidad impresionante

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a Echizen?-cuestiono un irritado Momoshiro corriendo por vueltas que no se merecía mientras el más bajo le arrebasaba por tercera vez

-según mis datos todo es por causa de Fuji

Todos rápidamente voltearon a mirarle, el cual solo les respondió una enorme sonrisa

-nee, no sabía que Echizen-kun era intolerable a la cafeína

-¿¡QUE!-grito la madre de los pollitos-¡¿le diste café?

El tensai asintió con la cabeza sonriendo

-solo una lata

-en ese caso según mis datos tendremos que soportarlo-fue interrumpido por algo que sonó a "apártate sempai" seguido por una risa y un pequeño prodigio que lo sobrepasaba por no se cuanta vez-una media hora

Cuando terminaron la vuelta 10 Echizen ya había terminado las 30 y saltaba por todos lados hiperactivo

-¡Sempais! ¡Dense prisa!-grito

-¿crees que lo podemos soportar?

Todos miraron al novato mientras corrían, ahora se encontraba saltando frente al capitán y este perdía rápidamente la paciencia

-lo dudo-respondió Momo destinado a una pesadilla

-Fssssssssssssssssshhhh

Cuando volvieron a pasar por donde estaba el capitán notaron que el pequeño no estaba confundidos miraron a todos lados

-¿y Echizen?-pregunto más que preocupado Oishi

-lo mande a buscar más pelotas-respondió el capitán con los ojos cerrados, su paciencia no alcanzaba para soportar un niño más que hiperactivo

-oh

Continuaron corriendo hasta que por fin terminaron las 30, se arrojaron al suelo intentando encontrar sus pulmones y corazón en alguna parte.

Una vez recuperado el aliento fueron a continuar con la práctica, pero faltaba "algo"

-¿Ochibi no está tardando mucho?-pregunto el neko que justamente había revivido luego de que terminaran las vueltas asignadas

-con la hiperactividad que posee ahora debería haber llegado en 2, 5 minutos-asintió el de gafas mirando su libreta y anotando más cosas, murmurando "interesante"

-ustedes no creen que…-murmuro Momo algo pálido como los demás

De pronto un fuerte golpe se escucho en el interior de un edificio cercano, por auto reflejo todos fueron corriendo en la dirección del sonido.

Llegaron a la bodega de deportes para encontrar el lugar un desastre al parecer habían arreglado todas las cosas y realmente TODAS para quedar en un orden y luego por el viento se movería algo y ¡Chan! Un desastre

-esto…-murmuro el subcapitan mientras el castaño de gafas fruncía el seño

-hay un 89% de que fue Echizen

Todos se miraron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que el capitán dio un largo suspiro

-tenemos que encontrarlo

Con resignación los demás asintieron a lo que les venía por delante, data man no era ninguna ayuda murmurando cosas como "no tengo idea de lo que nos pueda hacer" solo optaron por dividirse por parejas y quien lo encontrara primero tendría que "intentar" controlarlo. Tezuka con Oishi, Fuji con Kaido, Momoshiro con Kikumaru, Inui con Kawamura. Luego de ver las zonas de cada uno, lanzaron un grito de batalla y corrieron dentro del edificio.

La primera pareja se adentro en el salón de arte, a pesar de todo el sol que había afuera ese lugar estaba peculiarmente a oscuras…demasiado tenebroso para el gusto de Syuichiroh. Se pusieron a ver los muebles, a decir verdad, su novato era tan pequeño que cavia perfectamente en algún bloque, no había rastro.

De pronto una pequeña risita capto su atención

-¿oíste eso?-pregunto el pelinegro mirando para todos los lados

-si-contesto el otro frunciendo ligeramente el seño acompañando a la búsqueda ocular.

El condenado cabeza de huevo fue quien descubrió al niño perdido, para su horror estaba arriba de la baranda usada normalmente para pintar los murales de la misma sala y no solo eso, al parecer estaba haciendo equilibrio en ella usándola como si fuese la cuerda floja.

-¡ECHIZEN!-chillo el joven sintiendo el corazón en la boca

-¡¿Qué crees que haces!-grito el capitán furioso por tal comportamiento estúpido

-…juego…-contesto la vocecilla desde arriba balanceándose de izquierda a derecha acompañado por sus brazos estirados.

-¡Baja en ese instante!-ordeno

El chico arriba haciendo equilibrio sonrió con todas sus ganas y levanto una ceja

-¿sí?-pregunto divertido inclinándose peligrosamente al lado derecho

-¡CUIDADO!-el pobre Oishi estaba con el termómetro de Gallina Cueca al máximo-¡BAJA DESPACIO! ¡TE PUEDES LASTIMAR!

Ryoma dejo de balancearse y se sentó en la baranda mirando a un divertido a los jóvenes tenistas de abajo

-¿Lastimar?-repitió con una sonrisa

-¡Por supuesto!

El peliverde miro a su alrededor y tomo un pote cuadrado lleno de brochas manchadas con pintura

-¿Algo como esto?

Con una "adorable" risita arrojando al aire todo el contenido del pote y la gallina experimento el dolor ocasionado por el más joven de sus pollitos.

-¡ECHIZEN!-ahora Tezuka estaba rojo de rabia, con el ceño fruncido se acerco al inicio de la baranda y miro hacia arriba-¡TE QUIERO AQUÍ, AHORA!

-¡Como quieras!-chillo la voz de arriba, sus ojos se ocultaban en sus mechones verdosos, se lograba ver como la muñequera color cielo tomaba un galón de pintura amarilla necesitando ayuda de la otra al ser tan pesado-¡voy!-volvió a gritar lanzando el contenido amarillo.

Kunimitsu vio en cámara lenta aquella masa pegajosa y liquida descender desde las alturas, casi lograba oír algún coro de música clásica mientras caía. Antes de poder reaccionar sintió frio.

Ryoma se sujeto del tubo que era el pilar de la baranda y se deslizo como si fuese un tubo de bomberos, desapareció por la puerta.

La segunda pareja entro al salón de clases de Ryoma, el tensai había insistido en que el lugar más obvio seria su salón y el novato lo sabría porque no iría allí, pero al saberlo sería más que obvio que en todo caso terminaría allí, Kaoru por su lado se lamento que su sempai fuese su pareja.

-Acá no está-murmuro el de la pañoleta mirando el lugar

-¿Estás seguro?-cuestiono el castaño mirando la pintura amarilla de la manilla, aun estaba fresca y eran el único club en la escuela.

-porque…-no alcanzo a terminar cuando sintió un fuerte impacto en su mejilla izquierda, confundido y molesto recogió el proyectil que le había dado: un borrador-¿eh?

Ambos miraron el escritorio del profesor para encontrar al novato perdido sentado en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y una gran sonrisa

-¡Echi…-otra vez un borrador le dio en medio de la cara-¡QUE DEM…!-otro borrador-¡YA BAS…!-otro-¡TE DIGO…!-otro-¡YA PA…!—otro-¡BA…!-otro y otro y otro ¿Cuántos borradores habían en el salón de Ryoma? Kaoru lo descubrió

Luego de 9 golpes con borradores creyeron que se le habían agotado los proyectiles, oh que equivocación, en el cajón había mucha, pero mucha tiza.

El Tensai esquivo todo limpiamente con ambos ojos abiertos, solo era un niño después de todo y le faltaba para vencerlo, en cambio el chico "Fhsss" casi estaba inconsciente, pero esto no era el final, en el escritorio también para su desgracia había una corchetera llenita a lo cual no pudieron esquivar muy bien…

-¡AH!-gritaron ambos ya dándose por vencidos con esquivar tales "balas"

Con mas arañazos que los que un gato les podía dar y algunos enterrados en lugares que era mejor ni mencionar, se tambalearon para ponerse de pie y…uir, PERO el carrito de proyecciones había quedado en el salón y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban montados arriba a una velocidad que era imposible que esos bracitos pudiesen dar o eso creían ellos, Syusuke no pudo ni usar el poder del viento para evitar terminar en…las escaleras.

Un grito recorrió todo el lugar.

La tercera pareja se estremeció al entrar a la sala de cocina, no había que ser adivino para saber porque estaban allí.

-el entrenamiento me abre el apetito-comento un pelinegro abriendo la nevera y husmeando

-¡Nya! ¡Momo! ¡Tenemos que buscar a Ochibi!-se quejo el pelirrojo posando sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza

-¡Eso hago!-se descendió la mirada violeta husmeando aun mas en la nevera-y no está junto al queso-tomo el paquete en sus manos y se levanto con una sonrisa-¿podrías revisar ese estante para ver si esta junto al pan?

-¿eh?-el pobre neko quedo confundido pero aun así fue a ver donde le indicaban, en eso el de segundo año sacaba más cosas de la nevera. Abrió el estante de madera para encontrar el pan, lo saco y dirigió una mirada dentro del mueble-¡Ochibi no está aquí!-informo.

-Muchas gracias, sempai-dijo el otro arrebatándole el paquete para ponerlo con los demás sobre la mesa, sin tiempo que perder Takeshi saco el cuchillo y comenzó abriendo completamente un pobre pan

-¡Momo!-grupo el mayor al darse cuenta que su kohai se estaba haciendo un sándwich en horas de labor (misión encontrar al niño hiperactivo)-¡por lo menos ármame uno a mí!

Con una gran sonrisa se puso contra el chico del dunk smach para armar su propio emparedado.

Ambos estaban muy ocupados en la ardua labor cuando de pronto ambos sintieron un extraño impacto en la parte inferior de la cabeza, se escucho un extraño crujido y luego algo viscoso se deslizo por su espalda dentro de la espalda, la repugnante sensación les provoco escalofríos de desagrado.

Lentamente con una mueca en el rostro se voltearon para ver quien les había enviado el proyectil, no necesitaban ser adivinos para intuirlo.

Sentado en la parte superior del mismo mueble donde minutos atrás Eiji había sacado el pan, estaba sentado Ryoma con las piernas cruzadas y en las manos una enorme caja con huevos, el proyectil anterior…

-¡Mocoso!-grito Momoshiro enfurecido al sentir esa cosa aun en su espalda

-yo-susurro suavemente la voz del pequeño-no quiero un pan…¿hagamos un pastel?-su tono de voz sonaba tan infantil como adorable, pero al ser con su voz y como los chicos conocían como usualmente hablaba simplemente les resultaba aterrador-yo quiero un pastel-repitió el chico

Antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta otro huevo les impacto en el cuerpo, pero ahora en la frente en medio de ambas cejas, la viscosidad se deslizo lentamente por su rostro

-¡Echizen!-volvió a gritar el de cabello negro, su tono indicaba claramente una reprimenda

Otro huevo les dio en la mejilla

-¡Ochibi!-se quejo Kikumaru intentando sacarse la viscosidad de la cara, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue otro golpe esta vez en el estomago

Una vez que notaron que no lograrían hablar con el intentaron cubrirse con lo que encontraran, lamentablemente no serbia de nada en estas consecuencias. La visión resultaba más que divertida, los dos con ollas en la cabeza intentando detener los golpes, pero más y más impactos llegaban y la viscosidad crecía, intentaron escapar, pero las cascaras estaban por todo el piso y terminaron resbalando, lamentablemente en una forma que favorecía al niño, una lluvia de huevos se estrello en su cabeza, pensaron que eran todos y había terminado, pero para sus pesares no había terminado, luego de eso vino un torrencial de harina que no solo los ahogo de manera horrible sino que también se pego en todo el lugar donde tenía huevo, intentaron levantarse, pero el piso era un lio.

Antes de otro movimiento algo liquido los empapo completamente, creían que era agua que los dejaría algo limpios, oh que gran error, era leche. A penas y vieron tiempo para sacarse el liquido blanquecino de los ojos cuando cayó una gran capa blanca, pero esta vez no era harina, sino dulce azúcar la cual se aderio inmediatamente a sus cuerpos gracias a la leche.

Desesperados y asustados por el pequeño prodigio intentaron levantarse e huir, pero apenas se pusieron de pie se resbalaron por la trampa mortal que ahora era el piso. Kikumaru con sus grandes reflejos consiguió mantener el equilibrio, pero este fue inútil cuando piso una barra de mantequilla, se resbalo y se golpeo de lleno contra la cocinilla. En esos momentos deseo haber quedado inconsciente por el horrible golpe.

Pero la tortura no terminaba, no, a Ryoma le gustaba el pastel de…uva…por lo que millones de pequeños y redondos proyectiles los golpearon por todos lados, algunos se metieron el lugares censurados.

Momo ya más que molesto miro al crio, el cual ahora estaba sentado arriba de la nevera con las piernas a ambos lados, también estaba sucio, pero no tanto como ellos.

-¡Ya basta, mocoso!-grito con un pobre intento de detenerlo

Pero se notaba que el de segundo no aprendía, las palabras no funcionaban en esos momentos y antes de obtener una respuesta verbal por el pequeño, una nube blanca envolvió su rostro y se pego a sus ojos, grito desesperado cuando el polvo comenzó a arder en sus morados ojos, como no, si el pequeño le había dado el toque de polvos de hornear. Intento con el resto de sus fuerzas llegar al grifo y metió toda la cara al agua, kami-sama como ardía

Una risita fue lo último que se escucho allí.

La última esperanza de detener a un niño con exceso de cafeína en el cuerpo, eran Takashi e Inui, el segundo iba guiando leyendo datos en su libreta, a pesar de que sabía que no servirían de nada, porque tenía datos de un Ryoma normal, no uno hiperactivo. Sin embargo concluyo que por el tiempo que había pasado ya debía estar cerca de la etapa de "desarme" como le llamaba él, la traducción es; cuando se acaba el efecto.

Por lo tanto data-man había concluido que a estas alturas Ryoma a estaría cansado y estaría durmiendo en la azotea, sabían que no iba a ser fácil atraparlo, pero nunca pensaron que el camino seria el difícil.

Lo primero fue cuando abrieron la puerta para abrir el pasillo, un gran balde de agua sucia les callo enzima, provocando que ambos olieran como el piso antes de ser trapeado, pero cada ve era peor, eso lo descubrieron cuando subían la escalera, en la base de esta había un montón de papel adhesivo desenvuelto en tiras, fácilmente lo evadieron caminando con cuidado, pensaron que aun era un niño ingenuo, que gran error o eso concluyeron cuando pisaron el escalón de la mitad del trayecto, el cual estaba con una gruesa capa de aceite , por supuesto resbalaron e intentaron sujetarse del pasa mano, pero este también estaba embetunado de la misma sustancia, por lo que inminentemente cayeron soltando un grito y terminaron en el suelo envueltos en la cinta adhesiva. No es necesario decir que aceite mas cinta adhesiva no es nada agradable en el cuerpo.

-¿Inui estas bien?-pregunto algo preocupado Kawamura al ver como estaba doblado el más alto

Inui suspiro

-tengo que reescribir muchos datos

Una gotita se deslizo por la sien del chico Burning

Ambos se pusieron de pie y subieron la escalera mucho más precavidamente: subieron gateando

Una vez arriba con cuidado y temiendo otro balde de agua o algo peor abrieron la puerta…nada.

Confundidos la abrieron completamente y entraron a la azotea, en el lugar reinaba un silencio acogedor, miraron a ambos lados y descubrieron al pequeño actor de todo este embrollo. A pesar de que ambos sabían que había actuado como un verdadero demonio, no podían negar que la imagen resultaba adorable.

Ryoma estaba con el cuerpo recogido y completamente dormido, su rostro mostraba una paz que necesitaban, se veía como todo un angelito a pesar de que tuviese la mejilla derecha manchada por algún motivo de harina al igual que sus brazos, en el cabello tenía una mancha color amarilla, los pantalones negros con manchas de tiza y en la playera pegada una cinta adhesiva. Parecía un niño que había hecho muchas travesuras durmiendo su siesta.

Junto a él estaba un emparedado que había sido comido hasta la mitad

Ambos sonrieron levemente.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso se veía caminando a Syusuke ayudando a Kaoru a caminar, los dos se veían desastrosos con manchas blancas y muchos rasguños y magullones, el rostro del tensai no mostraba una sonrisa por raro que sonara. Mientras doblaban por un pasillo se encontraron con Momo que iba con Eiji en su espalda, ambas parejas se miraron, pestañearon y se volvieron a mirar.

-Ryoma-dijeron al unisonó como si fuese la explicación a sus calamidades

Kaido no pudo evitar reírse de su "enemigo", pero realmente resultaba cómica su apariencia, parecía que se había caído en una mescla para pasteles, los dos estaban cubiertos de una masa viscosa y por cubiertos digo cubiertos, desde el pelo a los tenis, lo único que se lograba ver eran sus ojos y cuando abrían la boca.

-a mí se me quita bañándome-mascullo Takeshi con el seño fruncido, que por cierto resultaba más divertido que serio, parecía un hombre de masa enojado-a ti parece que un matón te hizo bulling y ese matón ¡es un niño de 12 años!-se burlo

El otro gruño y lo ignoro, continuaron con su travesía, antes querían encontrar a su pequeño pilar, pero ahora ¡solo querían encontrar la salida!

Entre comentarios que iniciaban una pelea se encontraron con una imagen que les helo la sangre, su buchou venia ayudando a caminar a Syushiro que estaba más que magullado, pero eso no era lo "extraño" era su capitán, el cual estaba amarillo, si amarillo, completamente amarillo, sus lentes habían sido limpiados, pero aun así se notaban tintados.

Lo miraron, silencio…las carcajadas llenaron el lugar, Tezuka frunció el seño amarillamente y gruño

-si no paran darán vueltas hasta que ganemos las nacionales!

Se detuvieron en el acto, pero Fuji soltó una risita ya recuperando su normal cara

-Tezuka tu color no es amarillo-comento

El interpelado suspiro

-Ryoma-volvieron a decir todos al unisonó

Su travesía en busca de la salida continuo, Kikumaru le lloraba a su compañero de dobles que su "Ochibi" había querido hacer un pastel con él.

-¡Quería pastel de gato!-se quejaba con lagrimas en los ojos

-no volveré a ver los carritos de proyección de la misma manera-susurro el tensai

-fshhhhhhhhhhhh-el "fshh" de Kaoru sonaba lastimero

Finalmente lograron divisar la salida al fondo del pasillo, eso los alegro, una vez fuera solo tendrían que ir al club para entrar a las duchas, pero antes de llegar, por otro pasillo apareció la pareja faltante, no se veían tan mal como ellos, estaban cubiertos por una sustancia brillosa y húmeda y tenían papel adhesivo pegado en algunas parte, pero se detuvieron al ver lo que Kawamura llevaba en sus brazos en estilo de novia, el pequeño causante de todos sus dramas dormía en el pecho del mayor sin ninguna preocupación.

-¡Tu!-grito Kikumaru precipitándose a su "amado" Ochibi, pero fue detenido por Oishi, el cual no ocultaba la mueca de dolor que le provocaba el movimiento

-¡Eiji no lo despiertes!-ordeno-¿quieres volver a vivirlo todo?

-…nya…-su maullido sonó como un gato muriendo

Inui examino a Tezuka, el cual estaba completamente amarillo

-¿puedo preguntar?

-no-dijo el capitán estoico, aunque con su apariencia eso no importaba

-¿Cómo lo lograron?-pregunto el mejor amigo del chico con los ojos entrecerrados por lo cansado que estaba, apuntaba al pequeño cuerpo durmiente, por lo que era fácil saber a qué se refería.

-en la azotea durmiendo-respondió el chico burning con una pequeña sonrisa

-…ah…

Continuaron caminando lastimeramente hasta el club, dejando un humillante rastro de manchas húmedas, amarillas, de engrudo y tiza.

Data-man saco su inseparable libreta verde la cual estaba empapada por el agua sucia, la abrió en la sección de Ryoma Echizen y escribió con letras mayúsculas, grandes y rojas.

INTOLERANTE A LA CAFEINA, NO DARLE CAFÉ

A todos les había quedado algo claro, nunca jamás en la vida permitirían que el príncipe volviese a tomar café

-Saa-murmuro Syusuke, el cual tenía la culpa de todo, al parecer había recuperado completamente su humor-¿Qué pasara si le damos una Red-Bull?

-¡FUJI!-gritaron todos al unísono, no querían ni intentar imaginar cómo sería Echizen con una lata de 9 tazas de café concentradas.

En el grito el pequeño cuerpo se removió algo inquieto, pero rápidamente se quedo tranquilo nuevamente, para tranquilidad de los demás. Sí, todo estaba tranquilo de una vez por todas.

Omake

El día lunes parecía ser otro día lunes en Seishun Gakuen, pero claro que no lo eran, había un montón de cambios que algunos no podían entender, en primer lugar el capitán del equipo de tenis había prohibido terminantemente la ropa color amarillo o algo para el cabello de ese color, Oishi cambio su clase de arte por la de carpintería argumentando ser "menos peligrosa", Kaoru se negó completamente cuando su profesor lo mando a limpiar el pizarrón, el solo dijo que no volvería a tomar uno, Inui caminaba de una manera espeluznantemente precavida las escaleras diciendo datos sobre si habían obstáculos en el camino, Eiji se puso a gritar a la hora del almuerzo cuando vio que el postre del día seria pastel de uva argumentando que era en realidad pastel de gato, Kawamura abría las puertas de una manera extraña, la empujaba temerosamente con el pie y luego pasaba, Momoshiro veía la puerta de la cocina como la entrada al infierno y los ingredientes le rendían de manera impresionante a la cocinera, por el lado de Fuji…digamos que las corcheteras de todos los salones habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

Incluso para Ryoma las cosas estaban raras, cada vez que se acercaba a la máquina expendedora de refrescos a comprar una ponta se acercaba uno de sus sempais y lo vigilaba de manera extraña, como cuidando a un menor de edad no comprar alcohol o algo por el estilo. Además esa tarde Inui y Oishi le habían dado una cátedra de porque la cafeína era mala para el crecimiento y que si tomaba no crecería nunca en la vida.

El solo pensaba que sus sempais estaban más raros que de costumbre.

-mada mada dane-dijo al tiempo que abría su lata de ponta y la tomaba.

Fin! ^^

._.

espero que les haya gustado ^^ review? 9.9 espero que la pasen muy bien y nos sigamos letendo y escribiendo 3


End file.
